Rules
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Prelude Added....Gibbs and his team have to decide whether some rules are meant to be broken. My first NCIS fic. Enjoy. R
1. Chapter 1

Rules

By: Trivette Lover Heather

My First NCIS fic.

--

As Gibbs pointed his weapon in between his opponent's eyes, it was like time stopped and no one was left on earth except for those two men in that small room.

"There are certain rules for police officer's aren't there?" He stuttered a bit. "I'm unarmed, you can't just shoot me."

Gibbs grinned and slowly holstered his weapon. "McGee, Ziva, out."

"Boss?" McGee exclaimed as he wondered whether to follow suit and holster his weapon as well.

"Don't make me ask twice." He eyed his agents quickly. "Out now!"

The two agents did as they were told, and slowly backed out of the room.

"You won't kill me—you can't." He started to back up towards the wall.

"Now who said, I was going to kill you? I just wanted to talk."

"The hell you do…you cops don't stop when one of your cops is killed…"

Gibbs closed in on him slowly. "Well, as far as rules go, you broke a big one."

He put his hands up as his back finally reached the cold wall behind him and a wry smile fell across his face. "And loved doing it."

Gibbs eyes burned with anger as he gripped his hand around the man's throat and pressed him harder into the wall. "Just like I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

He listened as the man struggled for each breath. And watched as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head, just as Ziva and McGee reentered the room.

"Boss we can't let you…" McGee jogged over to Gibbs as he lowered the body to the ground, his hand still over the mans throat.

Gibbs stepped back as the three stood in silence for a moment. "You didn't…"

He ran his hand through his hair and started out towards the door, Ziva and McGee watching him closely. Just then, the man moved slightly and reached for his weapon…within an instant, Gibbs turned and fired, the rest of his team followed.

The three of them stood again in silence as they watched the body go limp. McGee made his way over to Ziva's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's over."

Gibbs nodded in agreement with his agents words and holstered his weapon. He headed towards the entrance where his old friend stood waiting.

"It's over Ducky."

The ME nodded and motioned for his friend to follow. "Come Jethro."

Gibbs followed slowly and knelt down next to the still body, he placed a hand on his forehead. "It's over Dinozzo." He spoke softly and with all the tears he's ever shed fighting their way through, he covered his senior agent, and listened to the sound of the zipper as the bag closed…it indeed was _over_.


	2. Prelude

Prelude to Rules

By: Trivette Lover Heather

AN: By request. Enjoy.

--

"Will you get up McGee?" He lifted his friend up who had just tripped over himself.

Gibbs giving them a stare that could kill.

"Sorry Boss." He dusted himself off quickly as Tony shook his head at the Probie.

"Move!" Gibbs pointed in two different directions, and his Agents followed as their leader took point. "DiNozzo cover the left…DiNozzo?!" He turned back to see the man they had been there to apprehend, holding his senior agent in his grasp, a silver pistol clenched into Tony's forehead.

Gibbs turned around quickly and started to take a few steps towards Tony, McGee and Ziva following closely behind.

"Put 'em down Gibbs…you know how this works…"

Gibbs nodded at his team, and they did what the always did, followed his lead.

Tony looked at his friends, with more terror than they'd ever seen him express. Gibbs met his Agents eyes and without a word tried to assure he would do everything he could…

Gibbs patted his hands on his own chest. "Take me damnit."

"Tempting…"

"Me!" Both McGee and Ziva hollered in unison, this causing Gibbs to turn back and stare relentlessly.

"Wow, such loyalty, which is going to make this even more enjoyable!" He pressed the muzzle further into Tony's temple. "On your knees cop." And Tony did just that.

Gibbs put his hand up.

"You don't want to do this Peterson…" He offered as he attempted to take a few steps closer.

"Oh but I do…"

As the shot rang out, it echoed. Each of them dove for their weapons as the assailant ran, the grin on his face permanently etched in Gibb's mind.

"Tony!!"

"No!!"

"DiNozzo!!!" Gibbs stopped for a moment at his Agents side, blood pouring onto the pavement, and now soaking into Gibb's pants. He watched as the shooter ran onto a nearby ship.

Ziva knelt down only for a second, then shot right back up and stormed a few feet away, kicking the tiny rocks on the ground. McGee stood by and said nothing.

"McGee…make the call…give them an exact location on Tony's body, we are going to have to leave it." Gibbs ordered and with only some hesitation, McGee did just that.

"Move!" Gibbs pointed to where he knew the man was. "Let's get the bastard."

And so they did. Each of them. And it was over.

--


End file.
